new_idea_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
What if TriStar Pictures was founded in 1934?
If you know much about TriStar Pictures, then you may know in our reality that this studio is founded in 1982 by Victor Kaufman, but just imagine this: what if TriStar Pictures was founded in 1934, starting as a small Independent film studio until later expanding into a whole film production studio? List of changes * TriStar would've been originally known as Theodore E. Sullivan Productions (1934-1945), Theodore E. Sullivan Pictures (1945-1952), and then TriStar Pictures (1952-present). * It would've be have its original founders named Theodore E. Sullivan (not a real person but just made-up) * The Van Beuren library would've been bought by TriStar from RKO. ** also, the Van Beuren Studios would've remained open as Sullivan Cartoons (1939-1952) and later TriStar Cartoons (1952-1984) and then to TriStar Animation (1984-1991), then Columbia TriStar Animation (1991-2002), and finally Sony Pictures Animation (2002-present) ** These new Felix the Cat cartoons would've been produced by Theodore E. Sullivan from 1939 to 1945. * Super Why would've been created by TriStar rather than being created by DHX and 9 Story USA. ** Super Why would've be started in 1945 as a traditionally animated short film series. ** Super Why would've first appeared in 1945 ** Princess Presto would've first appeared in 1946 ** Wonder Red would've first appeared in 1947 ** Alpha Pig would've first appeared in 1966 ** Woofster would've first appeared in the 1996 ** James Van Beuren would've been president of TriStar's cartoon unit until 1972. ** Five of TriStar's animated shorts (Super Why in The Monster Attack, The Three Little Rats, Wonder Red in The Tobacco King, Arabian Kite, and Princess Presto's Electric Wand) would've been Nominated for the Oscar for best animated short, but never won. *** However, Princess Presto's Annoying Little Brother would've been the Oscar Winner for Best animated short in 1961 rather than Paramount's Munro. * TriStar would've have it's cartoons, which would be the similar concept as Animation Golden Age cartoons such as Walt Disney cartoons, MGM cartoons, UPA cartoons, Walter Lantz cartoons and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies. * They would've start producing and releasing feature films in 1935 instead of 1983. * prior to acquisition by Sony in 1991, TriStar Pictures once would've be one of the major American film studios, along with Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Universal Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and United Artists. ** TriStar would've made distributing deals with movie companies to distribute its films such as RKO Radio Pictures (1934-1937), Republic Pictures (1937-1944) and United Artists (1944-1952) before TriStar decided to distribute their projects permanently. ** when the studio became a mini-major in 1940, Theodore E. Sullivan made it look it is one of the big 5 studios of the golden age (Paramount, Fox, Warner, MGM, RKO), but then it did become a major when RKO passed away. * Before Viacom bought Paws Inc., all the Garfield films would've be distributed by TriStar instead of Fox. ** Also, Imagine that the Fox variant for Garfield did not exist at all. ** Odie would be a CGI animated dog rather than a live-action one. ** Jon would act or look anything like the comic counterparts. * TriStar would've distributed 1971's Black Beauty in Australia. * TriStar would've owned video rights to the HiT Entertainment library from 2000 to 2006. ** In real life HiT distributed it's videos on it's own before in 2006, but the AU version had TriStar distributed videos from HiT in North America. * TriStar's home video distribution label would've founded in 1977. ** It would've gone through names such as TriStar Video (1977-1982) and TriStar Home Video (1982-1991) before merging with Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment to form Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment (now TriStar Pictures Home Entertainment) in 1991. * TriStar would've be located at the former Selsnick lot from 1948 to 1991, but until 2021, TriStar is still located in Culver City. * TriStar Interactive would've be founded in 1982 (formerly known as Tri Games until 1984). * TriStar Television would've be founded in 1960 and still operating. * The TriStar Productions brand would've never existed, as the TriStar Pictures brand is used instead. * TriStar would’ve be continuing to produce 10 films a year instead of going to produce a few films a year. * Nova Pictures would’ve be the art house division of TriStar formed in 1982 (being folded into Sony Pictures Classics by 1997) * TriStar would've distributed films from Vertical Entertainment, Hallmark Channel Original Movies, and Broad Green Pictures. ** Also, imagine if three studios Vertical Entertainment, Hallmark Channel Original Movies, and Broad Green Pictures did not exist at all. * Hellas Kosmos Video would've been TriStar's Greek video distribution arm. ** Also, Imagine if Hellas Kosmos Video's logo had Sony's byline from 1992 to 1996. * TriStar would've make a deal with the Rank Organisation for it's films from 1955 to 1980. * Sunset Video would've been TriStar's French video distribution arm. * 3 Ninjas sequels would've been feature-ettes, with 3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain being the exception. ** Our real 3 Ninjas two sequels has been split into two 24-minute sequels (3 Ninjas Kicks Back and 3 Ninjas and The Bully) ** 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up would've been a 45-minute short film. * The Jumanji sequels would not be created. * Digiview Productions would've been TriStar's public domain arm for DVDs. * TriStar would've not made a deal with Carolco. * TriStar would've have it's pre-1953 works licensed to NTA from 1960 to 1970. * TriStar would've have three television channels, the TriStar Television Network for broadcasting, the TriStar Kids Network for kids, and the TriStar Educational Network for preschoolers. Category:What if